Nightmare (Familiar)
(Co-familiar) |fam3 = (Co-familiar) |significant others = |game1 = Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare |game2 = Devil May Cry 5 – Visions of V – |game3 = Devil May Cry 5 |actor1 = Brad Venable |actor2 = |model1 = |mocap1 = |music1 = }} Nightmare is one of V's familiars based after the original Nightmare. Description Nightmare is a gargantuan pitch-black golem, roughly humanoid in shape but without a distinct head, and bulbous spiked hands resembling tree roots. Its body is comprised of a demonic fluid with some solid metallic plating: this fluid expands and contracts into Nightmare's body in a manner similar to breathing. Nightmare's most notable feature is its glowing purple core, located at the base of where its neck would be. While not summoned, Nightmare appears as black coloration in V's hair and as tattoos on his body. Unlike the other two familiars, Nightmare can only be summoned by activating V's Devil Trigger, and will remain in battle until the DT gauge empties. Also unlike the other two familiars, Nightmare is capable of killing enemies without any need for V to finish them. Personality Out of V's familiars, Nightmare is the most difficult to control, as he does not respond to orders and acts according to his own intuition when summoned. In Nico's reports, she considers Nightmare to be mindless, as he doesn't appear to think for himself, and seems only focus on causing destruction. Though loyal to both V and Vergil, all three familiars recognize their continued existence will only bring him pain, so once they have outlived their usefulness, they intercepted and attacked Dante, forcing him to kill them. Story ''Devil May Cry 5 – Visions of V – Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Devil May Cry 5 File ;''Devil May Cry 5 promo site[http://www.devilmaycry5.com/us/character/v.html CAPCOM: Devil May Cry 5 Official Site, Character - V] :Nightmare :V can unleash his full power to call upon this gargantuan demon. :When summoned, Nightmare may crash onto the battlefield like a meteorite, or burst through parts of the environment to heed the call. Its sluggish movements belie unsurpassable strength and nigh-invulnerability. Wherever Nightmare appears, its massive fists or brutal laser beams are the last thing enemies ever see. ;Nico's Character Report - Nightmare :The last of V's demon helpers. :Unlike the other two, doesn't seem like this thing thinks for itself. Near as I can make out, it's only got three purposes: destruction, destruction, and destruction. :Also unlike V's other two helpers, I'm not seein' any references to a demon like this one in any of the old Order of the Sword texts. What does that mean? That not even the Order knew this thing existed? Movesets Strategy Trivia *Nightmare's theme (Psycho Machine) when Dante fights him in Mission 18 is a remix of Nightmare's theme (MENTAL MACHINE) in Devil May Cry. Gallery Devil may cry 5 - nightmare|Video featured in the official site Tatsuya Yoshikawa's Devil May Cry 5 Artwork.png DMC5 V & Nightmare.png V'sFamiliars.jpg DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 29.png Nightmare concept DMC5.png|Nightmare's concept art for DMC5 V Familiar Nightmare Gallery.png DMC5 Player icon (V).png Devil May Cry 5 Official Art Works cover.jpg Devil May Cry 5 Official Art Works cover.jpg See also *Nightmare References Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare characters Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Category:Devil May Cry 5 Bosses Category:Devil May Cry 5 characters Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:DMC 5 Weapons Category:Demons Category:Deceased